


Secret Santa #2: Karkat

by KittysMuse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittysMuse/pseuds/KittysMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Secret Santa gift, for whom to be revealed at a later date. Focuses on a Karkat, as can be assumed from the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa #2: Karkat

Just as the sun sets, you awaken, sopor slime plastering your hair and remnants of nightmares remaining in the bare corners of your consciousness. You can already feel the starts of another daily headache appearing, and allow your calmed face to fall into yet another tight scowl of frustration and annoyance. 

When you've reached the lower level of your hive after a quick shower and change of clothes into something normal and secure your lusus is there to greet you angrily, clicking away already so early into the night. You yell back, toss some roe cubes at his head to shut him up, and stomp over and get a grubloaf for yourself and retreat back into your room. You make sure to lock the door too, as you know that once Crabdad finishes that off he'll be back to his state of never shutting up and leaving you alone, and tonight like all other nights of your horrific existence is a night in which you really don't want to deal with his shit.

In fact, you _never_ want to deal with anyone's shit, but it does keep you occupied while you're constantly cooped up in your respiteblock, along with any good--actually, just any--rom com. One of your favorites is "In Which A Midblood, Who Is Planning To Enter Into A Matespiritship With A Wealthy Seadweller, Must Go Back To Her Original Lawn Ring In Order To Convince Her First Matespirit Who Is A Rather Frustrating Lowblood To Officially Break Up Their Relationship But Instead Finds Herself Pitying Him In A Romantic Manner Again And Falls Back Into Matespiritship With Him And Has To Inform The Seadweller That They Can No Longer Be Together In A Red Relationship Due To Her Reignited Pity For The Lowblood, With A Scene Of The Lowblood And Midblood As Young Troll Neighbors Staring At The Sight Of An Electrical Charge Build Up In The Sky Above Striking The Ground In Front Of Them". You might watch that again tonight, though it never turns out as well as it makes it appear at the beginning, what with the seadweller going into a berserk rage at the end and killing both the midblood and lowblood after her confession to him. Maybe you'll watch something with Troll Will Smith instead. 

Or, you remark sarcastically to yourself at the beeping sound of your husktop alerting you to what is probably someone trolling you, you can deal with other troll's issues and complaints instead. You peer at the screen at the window that popped out of Trollian and immediately cringe. You _really_ don't want to deal with the wwhinin of Eridan Ampora when you're still this frustrated and hungry, so you decide that the most beneficial path would be to close that window and ignore Trollian completely. It's kind of a neat program and it allows you to listen to the bullshit you'd otherwise get in various obnoxious manners, but even a semi-patient troll like you has his limits. 

The food you brought up for yourself isn't the best, but you're personally starving and don't give a shit about how it tastes so long as you won't have to hear your abdominal cavity to shut its trap and leave you in some semi-quiet. As you're eating you can hear Crabdad making some sort of fuss downstairs, but instead of leaving your respiteblock to go deal with him again you pound your foot as hard as you can on the floorboards beneath you. He doesn't seem to get the hint though, thickheaded lusus he is, since he just gets that much louder. Sighing angrily, you finish off your food in a hurry and reopen the door to yell down the stairs at your annoying lusus. You then descend into the main area of your hive, sickle in hand in case he's being violent--which always is the case--in order to make sure that he indeed isn't hungry again, the hog-

There's silence. A huge hole is present where part of your respiteblock and lower living space was, and your lusus is laying just within the hive, covered by remnants of the wall. All you can do is stare in shock. It seems so infuriatingly familiar, and yet the timing seems inexplicably off. You're shocked, but it's more because this happened later, not now--but how could you know about something happening later than /now/, you're not psychic or some shit like that! What is this? What is happening to you, and why aren't you feeling shocked about seeing the death of your lusus, your one guardian in a world that'd cull you immediately for your blood if it was ever discovered? 

Wait. You remember now. You look down at yourself, hive covered in paint, at the maroon pajamas you are now clad in and the bleeding symbol upon your chest. That's right. When you realize that you're dead, no longer important to anyone or even your more successful version, you can't help but to let go of the shock and anger that you can no longer feel gripped tightly between your fingers and within your blood. It's sort of sadly funny, you think to yourself as you push the hood off your head. You're sure the Alpha timeline Karkat still strongly feels the last remnants of your ancestor's frustration and his own, but when you reached god tier all you could feel was sadness. You hope, for his and your sake, that he won't have to watch all his friends die first to feel that too and move on towards a fate much more important than yours. 

The only sign of you being in that dreambubble are the constantly present droplets of mutant red blood, marking the path of death you had to embrace in order to help end the disaster of a failed timeline.


End file.
